Bringing it back
by CloudXStrife
Summary: Fabang oneshot. Mike and his infamous abs are given the spotlight.


**A/N- **So Mike/Quinn is my new OTP now. Actually I can pair Mike up with anyone and be fine with it since he's like my pairing hoe. I'm in love with Mike/Quinn, I think it's perfect. Or maybe I just like their pairing name: Fabang! Honestly that's like the most awesome pairing name ever. I just wished people see what I see when I think of these two together. It also stinks that there's like no Fabang stories. But that's going to change because I'm going to flood this fandom with Fabang epicness. Anyone want to join me?

**Disclaimer- **The show and song does not belong to me. It belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Mike Chang was pretty cute. Although he always tried his hardest to stay out of the spotlight, Quinn still noticed him. Sometimes the most interesting things were not the focal point, but the surrounding background, and Mike Chang was always in the background. It was a shame though that he didn't break out of his shell very often for whatever reason he had.<p>

That is until now.

It took guts to perform a solo in front of Glee club, many of them were too critical for their own good. But as he moves around flawlessly, flaunting his heavenly abs around for everyone to see, Quinn couldn't see why anyone would critique this spectacular piece. She didn't know if she was talking about the dancing or the _piece._ She saw plenty of it but it still got to her every time. Just last year, the Asian barely said a word. Now he was belting out a solo dance performance. That was entirely gutsy. Not to mention a tad bit hot.

He spins, stops near the edge of the stage. His stomach rising and falling heavily, only making the abs that would put Greek Gods to shame, more defined.

Okay, that was super hot.

Quinn takes a cautious look over at the rest of her peers. Obviously, she wasn't the only one that had been shamelessly staring at his abs the entire performance. All females were openly shocked and apparently a little turn on-on Santana's part-from the probably artistic dance number if she bothered to pay attention to the actual dance. All the males were either glaring at the usually quiet Asian for making their girlfriends drooling drones, or looking enviously at what they could only hope occasional sit-ups could get them.

No one applauds the award-worthy choreography. At the unexpected silence, Mike feels too uncomfortable with him being the only person on the stage. The blinding lights pointed at him only serve to lend him a spotlight he no longer wanted.

But slowly-one by one- he hears clapping. Rachael starts hitting her palms against another and is soon joined by the eleven other occupants.

He smiles, gives a bow and bounds off stage, making sure to zip up his naked upper half.

They're all buzzing, chatting about the song selections they want to do for Regionals.

Quinn looks around for their mentor. Spotting him talking to Ms. Pillsbury, she makes her way over to him.

"Mr. Schue?"

He stops his conversation with Emma and turns to look at Quinn. "Yes?"

"The song from Mike's performance," She says, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "What's it called?"

Mr. Schue grins knowingly. He knew convincing Mike to do a solo for Glee Club would give him the praise he so deserved. Granted, Mr. Schue didn't tell him to dance to _that_ song half naked. But that was okay, he did tell him to put his own style into it.

He spots Mike come down, fully dressed in a t-shirt and flannel shirt. He is greeted by his peers warmly, congratulating him on an excellent performance.

He turns his attention back to the blonde Cheerio in front of him.

"I think it's called '_Sexyback_'" He sees her green eyes change from emerald green, to more of a mischievous glow.

She smiles her white smile and thanks him before joining Finn.

As Mr. Schue looks over his club, he sees Finn talking to Quinn quietly. She nods along and murmurs responses but her eyes betray her however as they are focused on something behind him. Her eyes connect with Mike's.

The blonde smiles secretly and winks at him.

Mr. Schue looks at Mike and sees that his grin grows a little wider and a hint of a blush warms his cheeks.

_Oh no._ Will had been teaching for a while to know when he sees a teenage boy and a teenage girl exchange like _that that_ there could only be one possible thing it could mean.

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

She looks up from her seat, putting her pencil down. "Hi"

She looks around, waiting for the class to file out of the ending class. The last person leaves and she swiftly leans up and pecks him on the lips.

"So Sexyback huh?" She gives him a amused look.

He laughs. "Wrong song choice?"

She closes her books, and stands up.

He sucks in a breath as Quinn places a hand on his stomach, rubbing up and down slowly, loving the feel of solid muscle underneath her finger tips. She kisses Mike affectionately. She smiles mischievously as she pulls away.

"Sexyback... A very fitting song choice."

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
